Exiled
by Echonation
Summary: What if after the confrontation with WindClan, back when Bluestar was leader, Fireheart was exiled for betraying his leaders trust? What would happen if Bluestar sent him away, and ordered that he was never to return? -On Hold-
1. Firehearts Exile Prolouge

**Sorry for re-uploads. It kept messing up... :/**

**I found a What If...? story today, and it had a one-shot of what _could_ have happened****after the confrontation with WindClan, about the prey stealing, back when Bluestar was kinda 'crazy' mood thing of hers. It gave me an idea, so about an hour ago I started writing this. It's about what could have or would have happened if Fireheart had been exiled in Book 5.**

**

* * *

**

Bluestar led her warriors back to the camp in a tense silence. At the entrance to the clearing, Fireheart bounded ahead to talk to Mousefur, a small dusky brown she-cat, who was sitting outside of the warriors' den.

"Any problems?" He murmured.

Mousefur shook her head and answered earnestly. "No, no trouble at all," She reported. "You should know that Frostfur has taken out the apprentices on the dawn patrol with Brackenfur and a couple of the apprentices. You don't seem to be missing any fur. I suppose the peace talked worked." She added jokingly.

"Yes, it did. And Mousefur, thanks for taking care of things here."

Mousefur dipped her head. "It was nothing." She meowed. "I'm going to get some sleep. You're going to need to send out a hunting patrol soon, the fresh-kill pile is running low."

"I'll lead a hunting party." Fireheart promised, the words barely out of his mouth as an unexpected scent washed over him.

"No, you wont Fireheart." Bluestar snapped as padded up behind him. Her eyes were chips of fiery blue ice. "I want to see you in my den. Now." She stalked across the clearing without looking back to be sure he was following.

Fireheart's fur prickled with dread. He had been expecting some sort of recrimination from his leader, though that didn't make it any easier now that it was about to happen.

"I'll see to the hunting party," Whitestorm meowed sadly, giving him a sympathetic look as padded over with Sandstorm and Dustpelt.

Fireheart nodded his thanks before heading towards Bluestar's den. By the time he had reached it, his leader was seated on her bedding with her paws tucked under her. Fireheart watched uneasily as the tip of her tail twitched back and forth.

"Fireheart." Bluestar's voice was quiet; Fireheart would have been less afraid if she had yowled at him. "It's strange that Tallstar chose such a convenient time to talk to me about the prey theft, as if StarClan had told him themselves." She paused for a heartbeat, and Fireheart tried not to betray himself.

"That was your doing, wasn't it?" She swept on. "You're the only cat who knew I was planning to attack WindClan. It's only you that could have betrayed us."

Fireheart noted that she sounded as if her mind were clearer than it had been in some time, as if the instinct that had sharpened her senses on the moor had settled deep within her certainty. She was behaving more like the noble leader he had once respected, giving him a deep agonizing pang as he sensed what they had lost.

He still thought he had not betrayed his Clan, but he knew that he had given away the advantage of surprise, because Tallstar had been wise enough to realize that a battle must be close. Would Bluestar send him into exile? Fireheart shivered at the thought of being forced to live as a rouge, stealing prey and having no Clan to call as his own.

He took a single step towards Bluestar and dipped his head. "I thought it was the right thing to do, Bluestar." He meowed quietly. "Neither of the Clans needed to fight this battle."

Bluestar's eyes bored into him. "I trusted you, Fireheart," she rasped. "You, out of all my warriors."

Fireheart at last forced himself to meet his leaders flinty gaze. "I did it for the good of the Clan, Bluestar. And I didn't tell him about the attack. I only asked him to try and make peace. I thought-"

"_Silence!_" Bluestar hissed, lashing her tail. "That is no excuse. And why should I care what happens to traitors?"

A wild light was growing in Bluestar's eyes again, and Fireheart realized with a sinking heart that her moment's of clarity had gone.

"If only I'd kept my kits," she whispered sullenly. "Mistyfoot and Stonefur are noble cats. Far nobler than this ragtag bunch in ThunderClan. My children would _never_ betray me."

"Bluestar..." Fireheart tried to interrupt as his alarm grew, but Bluestar ignored him.

"I gave them up to become deputy, and now StarClan are punishing me. Oh, StarClan are clever, Fireheart! They knew of the cruelest ways to break me. They made me leader then let my cats' betray me! What's it all worth, now, to be leader of ThunderClan? Nothing! It's all empty, it's all..." Bluestar broke off, her paws working furiously among the mossy bedding. Her blue eyes were glazed, staring at nothing, and her mouth was gaped in a soundless wail.

Fireheart was startled, and he coldn't help it as he shuddered in dismay. "Let me fetch Cinderpelt." He pleaded.

"Stay...where...you...are." Each word rasped out separately. "I need to punish you, Fireheart. Tell me a good punishment for a traitor."

Nearly sick with fear and shock, Fireheart forced himself to choke out a reply. "I don't know, Bluestar."

"But I do," Her voice was now a purr, with a strange note of amusement in it. Her gaze locked with Fireheart's, making his belly clench with fear. "I know the best punishment of all. You came into this Clan, and now, you shall be cast out. Oh, that should please StarClan. May they give you joy of it, Fireheart. If you ever dare step a paw into my territory again, I swear, I will flay you myself. Now get out of my sight!"

The last words were spit out. Fireheart was too shocked to reply, so he just backed away from her, into the clearing. He felt as if he had been in a battle after all. Bluestar's despair pierced him like sharp claws. But he couldn't help feeling that Bluestar had let him down too, by not even trying to understand his motives; she had labeled him a traitor without even considering what would have happened if they had fought in a battle against the WindClan cats.

Head down and heart aching, Fireheart padded across the clearing, headed for the camp entrance, unaware that another cat had approached him until he heard Sandstorm's voice.

"What happened, Fireheart? Has she sent you away?"

Fireheart reluctantly looked up. Sandstorm's green eyes were anxious, though she did not move close enough to comfort him with her touch. But that didn't matter anymore, she could never be with him now. He wasn't willing for her to leave her home just to be with him.

Instead of replying, he turned his head away. Refusing now, to meet her gaze. He heard her distinctly draw in a faint breath as she took a single step away from him. "Just... just send Cinderpelt to see Bluestar. She's ill." He murmured before padding out of the camp, away from his home.

"Fireheart, wait!" Sandstorm wailed, her voice shaking in shock and disbelief.

Fireheart didn't look back. Why make it any harder than it was? He knew he was going to miss her, and Cloudpaw. But he knew he would miss everything else, too. This had been his home for countless seasons, and now, he was nothing more than a lost soul.

_They'll be fine_. He told himself, over, and over again. He knew Brindleface would look after his sister's kit, and Sandstorm will move on, and Graystripe... Graystripe is happy in RiverClan, with his kits. Maybe this was the best thing for the Clan after all? He could stay with Ravenpaw, or perhaps join another of the Clans?

He shook his head as the thought crossed his mind. He knew he could never be truly happy while living with another Clan. He just hoped there would be some happy ending to this, for him, and all the Clans.

* * *

Comments/reveiws appreciated. ^^


	2. Allegiances

Allegiances

* * *

ThunderClan

Leader **Bluestar-** blue-grey she-cat, tinged with silver around her muzzle

Deputy **Whitestorm-** big white tom

**Apprentice, Brightpaw**

Medicine Cat** Cinderpelt-** dark gray she-cat

Warriors

**Darkstripe-** sleek black-and-gray tabby tom

**Apprentice, Fernpaw**

**Frostfur-**beautiful white coat and blue eyes

**Brindleface-** pretty tabby

**Longtail-** pale tabby tom with dark black stripes

**Apprentice, Swiftpaw**

**Mousefur-** small dusky brown she-cat

**Apprentice, Thornpaw**

**Brackenfur-** dark brown tabby tom

**Apprentice, Ashpaw**

**Dustpelt-** dark brown tabby tom

**Sandstorm- **pale ginger she-cat

**apprentice, Cloudpaw**

Apprentices (more than six moons old, in training to become warriors)

**Swiftpaw-** black-and-white tom

**Cloudpaw-** long-haired white tom

**Brightpaw-** she-cat, white with ginger splotches

**Thornpaw-** golden brown tabby tom

**Fernpaw-** pale gray (with darker flecks) she-cat, with pale green eyes

**Ashpaw-** pale gray (with darker flecks) tom, with dark blue eyes

Queens(she-cats expecting or nursing kits)

**Goldenflower-** pale ginger coat

**Speckletail-** pale tabby, and oldest nursery queen

**Willowpelt-** very pale gray she-cat and with unusual blue eyes

Elders (former warriors and queens, now retired)

**One-eye-** pale gray she-cat, the oldest she-cat in ThunderClan; virtually blind and deaf

**Smallear-** gray tom with very small ears; the oldest tom in ThunderClan

**Dappletail-** one-pretty tortoiseshell she-cat with a lovely dappled coat

* * *

ShadowClan

Leader **Tigerstar-** big dark brown tabby tom with unusually long front claws, formerly of ThunderClan

Deputy **Blackfoot-** large white tom with huge jet-black paws, formerly a rouge cat.

Medicine Cat **Runningnose-**small gray-and-white tom

Warriors

**Oakfur-** small brown tom

**Littlecloud-** very small tabby tom

**Darkflower-** black she-cat

**Boulder-** silver tabby tom, formerly a rouge cat

**Russetfur-** dark ginger she-cat, formerly a rouge cat

**Apprentice, Cedarpaw**

**Jaggedtooth-** huge tabby tom, formerly a rouge cat

Queens** Tallpoppy-** long-legged light brown tabby she-cat

* * *

WindClan

Leader **Tallstar-** black-and-white tom with a very long tail

Deputy **deadfoot-** black tom with a twisted paw

Medicine Cat **Barkface-** short-tailed brown tom

Warriors

**Mudclaw-** molted dark brown tom

**Webfoot-** dark gray tabby tom

**Tornear-** tabby tom

**Tawnyfur-** golden brown she-cat

**Onewhisker-**light gray she-cat

**apprentice, gorsepaw**

**Runningbrook- **light gray she-cat

Queens

**Ashfoot-** gray queen

**Morningflower-** tortoiseshell queen

**Whitetail-** small white she-cat

* * *

RiverClan

Leader **Leopardstar-** Unusually spotted golden tabby she-cat

Deputy **Stonefur- **gray tom with a battle scarred ears

Medicine Cat **Mudfur- **long-haired light brown tom

Warriors

**Blackclaw-** smoky black tom

**Heavystep-** thickset tabby tom

**Apprentice, Dawnpaw**

**Mistyfoot-** gray she-cat with blue eyes

**Shadepelt-** very dark gray she-cat

**Loudbelly-** dark brown tom

**Graystripe-** long-haired gray tom, formerly of ThunderClan

Queens **Mosspelt-** tortoiseshell she-cat

* * *

Cats Outside Clans

**Barley-** black-and-white tom that lives on a farm close to the forest

**Ravenpaw-** sleek black cat who lives on the farm with Barley

**Princess-** light brown tabby with a distinctive white chest and paws; a kittypet

**Smudge-** plump black-and-white kittypet who lives in a house at the edge of the forest

**Fireheart-** handsome ginger tom

**P****oppy-** tabby she-cat with faint silver markings

**Berry-** Rusty red furred tom

**Holly-** black she-cat white small white paws

**Ember-** dark gray (almost black) tom


	3. Ch1 Missing

**Wellz, here's chapter 1. Hope you guys like it.**

* * *

After Sandstorm had sent Cinderpelt to Bluestar, she headed for the warriors den. She didn't feel tired, but she felt as if she could hardly hold herself together much longer.

She wanted to believe that Fireheart had been lying, that he was coming back. But as she thought of the dead look in his eyes, she knew she would probably never see the ginger tom again, and the thought of that burned deep into her heart.

It was so unfair! What Fireheart had done didn't deserve such a consequence. She felt as if she should go talk to Bluestar herself, and demand Fireheart's return; but she knew Bluestar wasn't in the best condition right now, in fact, most of the Clan knew their leader wasn't well.

She paused mid step. What if Bluestar never let him return? What would ThunderClan do then? What would _she_ do? She couldn't live her life without seeing him again, she knew she cared for him too much to let him go now. She should have gone after him.

Shaking her head, she decided to push away her pointless queries and resumed to her den.

Near The warriors den, she spotted Longtail pacing across the clearing looking deep in thought. She couldn't think what would be bothering the pale tabby, but right now she knew she simply just didn't care. Padding past him, she crawled into the den and over to her nest. As she curled herself into her mossy bedding, she closed her eyes and hoped vainly that she could wake up from this dream.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join here beneath the Highrock for a Clan meeting." Bluestar's yowl startled her. The kind, caring call she had once used was now a bitter torrent of fury. Bluestar was obviously upset about something.

Tentatively, Sandstorm made her way back out of the den to join the Clan. She noticed Cinderpelt sat as close as she could beside the Highrock, her face plastered with frustration.

Bluestar didn't wait for everyone to finish gathering in the clearing before she began speaking. "All of you know how _Fireheart_," she spat his name causing Sandstorm to flinch. "went to WindClan and betrayed us?" She hissed and the crowd below began to mutter uneasily. "I have decided on a punishment for him. From now on, Fireheart will no longer be part of ThunderClan. I want you all to make sure this _traitor_ stays out of our territory."

"What?" Cinderpelt hissed in shock.

"Where _is _Fireheart?" Whitestorm asked.

Bluestar flicked her tail, as if dismissing the comment. "He is already gone."

The clearing was silent. Everywhere Sandstorm looked she saw shocked and unhappy faces, but she did notice that a few of them looked pleased. Darkstripe and Dustpelt both wore smug looks on their faces, and to her surprise, Longtail looked horrified.

"I will now choose a new deputy." She stated, breaking the uneasy silence in the camp. "I say these words before StarClan, so they may hear and approve my choice." The words dragged out. To Sandstorm, it looked as if she were making a huge sacrifice. But why? "Whitestorm will be the new deputy of ThunderClan." She finished, her voice more steady. Bluestar looked amoung her Clan with a hollow look in her eyes, as if it all hardly mattered anymore.

Most of the Clan gave congratulations, but she knew they were still in shock. Why wouldn't they, when they now knew that any one of them can be cast out like that?

"What about Fireheart?" A new voice piped up.

Bluestar bristled. "He chose his own path." She snarled.

"But you're being unfair." The voice persisted. Glancing around, Sandstorm spotted a small white cat sitting on the far side of the clearing. Great StarClan! Was Cloudpaw stupid?

The fur on Bluestar's shoulders began to bristle, and her eyes flashed with a cold hostility. "How dare you question my leadership?"

Cloudpaw's eyes lit with anger as the young tom scrambled to his paws and took a few steps forward. "How dare _you _exile a loyal cat?"

The Clan gasped as Cloudpaw spoke. Sandstorm's eyes widened in shock. No one had _ever _dared speak to Bluestarlike that! She silently prayed that Cloudpaw would have some sense and shut his muzzle.

"Cloudpaw!" Brindleface, his foster mother snapped.

The young tom ignored her "You're just a coward. You-" He was cut off by Brightpaw as the young ginger and white she-cat bowled into him.

When Sandstorm looked back at Bluestar, the blue-gray she-cat had turned her head away. She no longer looked angry, but defeated and broken. Sandstorm's heart twisted with sympathy.

Without saying another word, Bluestar leapt down from the Highrock and retreated to her den with out saying a single word.

--

No one disturbed Bluestar that night, and anyone who tried was sent away. Many had asked Cinderpelt to talk to Bluestar, but the young gray she-cat hadn't left the medicine den since the meeting finished. Sandstorm knew the Cinderpelt had been a fairly close friend of Fireheart's, she had been his first apprentice, after all, and the news of his exile must have been a severe shock to her. Still, they needed Bluestar's clarity more than ever now.

Mustering up her courage, Sandstorm padded into the medicine den to confront Cinderpelt.

At first she was confused. She couldn't see Cinderpelt in the den, but the medicine cats scent was strong. A rummaging in the back alerted her. Slowly, she made her way there. What was Cinderpelt doing?

At the end of the rock cleft it was a pitch black and Sandstorm had to rely on on her ears and nose, rather than her eyes.

She was close enough now to hear that Cinderpelt was muttering to herself, but the words were still indistinguishable. She would have to go closer. Carefully she continued forward until she was almost standing almost directly beside the medicine cat.

"I'll need some of this, too. Only a few days." she muttered.

"Cinderpelt?" Sandstorm murmured softly.

Almost instantly she felt a shape hurtle into her. "What are you doing in here?" Cinderpelt snapped.

Sandstorm was shocked. She had never seen her Clan mate react in such a way before. Had Cinderpelt's mind snapped? She knew she could easily fight her and win, since Cinderpelt's crippled leg would keep her from carrying out some of the most basic manouvers.

"Cinderpelt, get off me." Sandstorm hissed. "Bluestar needs you, _now_."

She felt the weight lift off her as the young she-cat began pacing around her den. "I can't."

"Why not?" She asked sharply.

Cinderpelt began to walk away from her, towards the entrance of the den where it was lighter. "I'm going to find him."

Sandstorm bristled. "Don't be so mouse-brained! He could be anywhere."

"I don't care." She wailed. "Fireheart's alone, what if he gets hurt?"

Sandstorm snorted, but part of her felt uneasy at her Clan mates words. "Fireheart can take care of himself."

Cinderpelt's eyes narrowed but she didn't reply.

"Go see Bluestar." Sandstorm encouraged.

The medicine cat hesitated briefly before nodding stiffly. She watched as Cinderpelt slowly made her way to the clearing.

She was surprised. She hadn't expected Cinderpelt to actually listen to her, but she was relieved. Maybe now Bluestar could get the help she needed.

At last she had a moment to herself. She contemplated going back to her nest, but she didn't feel like sleeping after all the events that had occurred today. Perhaps she could go hunting? Yes. That's what she would do. The sights and sounds of the forest would comfort her.

Sandstorm made her way slowly out of the den and headed for the camp entrance. Her heart clenched as she caught a faint whiff of Fireheart's scent.

He _had _to come back. She knew Fireheart was a Clan cat at heart, but what if he decided his time with ThunderClan was over? Did he think there was even a point in trying to regain his place in the Clan?

"Sandstorm!" Cinderpelt's angry hiss stopped Sandstorm mid stride.

What could she possibly want _now_?

"What do you want Cinderpelt?" She meowed, trying to keep the anger she felt boiling under her fur out of her voice.

"Where in the name of StarClan is Bluestar?"

Bluestar? "She was in her den a few moments ago." She said uncertainly.

Cinderpelt huffed. "Well, she's not there now."

"What do you expect me to do about it?" she snapped.

"Help me find her." Cinderpelt pleaded. "We can't let the Clan know she's gone."

Sandstorm sighed. Great. This day just kept getting worse.

* * *

**I'm trying to keep to the book plot during Sandstorm's P.O.V., so some of you may know what happened to Bluestar. I may double update today, or just post the next chapter tomorrow.**

**Remember...**

Reviews= Motivation.


	4. Ch2 Sunningrocks

**A/N: I went back and fixed the Allegiances, since I forgot Leopardstar's leader now, not Crookedstar; I also added Dustpelt in there..**

**(Disclaimer: I do not own warriors but if I did, Crowfeather wouldn't be an emotionless zombie, Firestar and Spottedleaf would have had a more interesting relationship, Squirrelflight would _never_ get a happy ending and Hollyleaf would get a brutal death). Wow, morbid much?**

* * *

By the time the sun had set, Bluestar was still missing. Sandstorm and Cinderpelt had looked everywhere in camp, and eventually tracked her scent through the forest, but it had begun to rain heavily and the scent was lost among the tang of the charred forest and musty smell of fallen leaves.

They had even asked Whitestorm if he knew anything about their leaders whereabouts, but all the old tom had said "Are you surprised? After what happened this morning, she must feel like she's losing control of her Clan."

So now the night was far gone and Sandstorm and Cinderpelt kept watch sitting, and waiting for any sign of their leaders return.

The moon was setting when Cinderpelt let out a nearly inaudible gasp. She quickly prodded Sandstorm and began signaling with her tail, Cinderpelt led Sandstorms gaze towards the camp entrance. Narrowing her eyes in concentration, she noticed a faint silver-gray coat as Bluestar limped back into camp. Her leader look old, exhausted and defeated.

Sandstorm felt hope flutter in her chest. Could Bluestar have finally realized she made a mistake exiling Fireheart?

Cinderpelt immediately dashed across to her. "Bluestar, where have you been?"

Sandstorm watched as Bluestar raised her head and stared at Cinderpelt, a faint purr escaping her. When Bluestar opened her eyes, Sandstorm noticed her leaders emerald blue eyes were glowing faintly in the dim light, and were bright and clear in spite of the exhaustion she must feel.

"You sound like a queen scolding her kit." Bluestar rasped, her voice filled with humor. Before either Cinderpelt of Sandstorm could reply, she continued. "Come with me, Cinderpelt." Bluestar hissed as she stumbled towards her den.

Sandstorm watched the two she-cats disappeared behind the hanging lichen covering the entrance to Bluestar's den as she was left behind.

What could she do now? She wanted to know what they were talking about, but she had better sense than that. It would be dawn soon, so she decided to give up and take a nap.

As she made her way into the warriors den, she found herself pausing beside Fireheart's nest. For a heartbeat, she would have sworn she had seen the flame furred warrior laying there, but as soon as he appeared, he vanished before her eyes.

Choking back her grief, Sandstorm grabbed as much of Fireheart's bedding as she could carry and took it over to her nest. As carefully as she could, she curled up in her nest and placed the moss from Fireheart's nest beside her, resting her muzzle in his sweet scent before drifting off into an uneasy sleep.

--

A paw prodding into Sandstorm's side jolted her awake. It had been just over half a moon since Fireheart's departure, but Sandstorm still felt a dull ache for the mouse brained tom.

"Sandstorm, you're wanted for the dawn patrol." Brackenfur, a golden brown tabby tom murmured gently.

Sandstorm nodded tensely. Perhaps this would help her clear her head from her dark thoughts?

Quickly, she followed Brackenfur to the rest of the group, taking a moment to shake the scraps of moss that still clung to her fur. She spotted Whitestorm, Longtail, Cloudpaw and Swiftpaw waiting for her.

Feeling her spirits lift at the sight of Cloudpaw, Fireheart's nephew, Sandstorm decided that, perhaps, today would be a good day after all.

Whitestorm was about to lead the patrol out when Bluestar came padding from her den. "I'll lead the patrol this morning," she meowed softly, sitting near them at the camp entrance.

"Bluestar leading a patrol?" Cloudpaw muttered. "That ought to go well. Watch out for flying hedgehogs!"

"Cloudpaw," Sandstorm hissed, though she knew he must have been as bewildered as she was. She hadn't seen Bluestar lead, or even go on patrol in moons; though she was glad Bluestar was taking up Clan duties again. "Show some respect, she's you're leader"

Cloudpaw grunted. She took that as an agreement, though she knew you could never be sure with toms.

Recently, Cloudpaw had been given to her as an apprentice due to Fireheart's absence. She enjoyed spending time with the quirky tom, though she knew there were moments she just wanted to claw his ears.

"If you want to be a warrior, maybe you and Swiftpaw could try and impress Bluestar, instead of insulting her." Longtail hissed under his breath.

Sandstorm saw the two apprentices' eyes light up. She knew Swiftpaw was overdue for his warrior ceremony, he was almost the same size as his mentor. He was more than ready. Sneaking a glance at Cloudpaw, she knew the fluffy white tom was ready, too. He would have made Fireheart proud.

"Come on," Bluestar snapped acidly. Without waiting for a reply she led the way out of camp and up the ravine.

As the patrol followed their leader to the RiverClan border, Sandstorm could almost imagine the last few season's hadn't happened. Bluestar looked like her normal self again, but she couldn't ignore the fire-scarred forest as she walked down the border. It felt like it was mocking her, reminding her that there was no going back.

When they came in sight of the river, Sandstorm was faintly surprised when they stopped. The blue-gray she-cat stood gazing at the opposite bank, sadness flashed in her eyes for a few heartbeats before disappearing ino a blank stare.

Sandstorm tipped her head quizzically. What could Bluestar be thinking about?

After a few moments, the patrol set off again. Looking around, Sandstorm noticed the frost on the leaves beginning to melt as the sun climbed its way up the sky and over the river, though the leaves still crackled beneath the traveling cats' paws. As they venturedt on, Whitestorm and Longtail tested the apprentice's on what they knew. Sandstorm was confident in her new apprentices abilities, so she just studied the forest as they walked.

Eventually Sunningrocks came within sight. The smooth sloping boulders seemed deserted. Then, as Sandstorm watched, a cat climbed up from the opposite side and stood silhouetted against the ever lightening sky.

Sandstorm stopped dead, and she heard Longtail let out a hiss from behind her. Her fur prickled with the sense of danger. No matter how hard she stared, she could not make out the color of the cat's fur, but she could tell by the shape it was a she-cat, and there was no mistaking her aggressive stance and the arrogant tilt of her head. She knew it could only be Leopardstar.

As she stared, Sandstorm saw more RiverClan cats join their leader on the rocks. Sandstorm recognized a few of the warriors there, the most familiar being Mistyfoot, Blackclaw and Stonefur-the RiverClan deputy.

"Bluestar," Longtail hissed. "What are RiverClan cats doing on Sunningrocks?"

Sandstorm felt her heart sink with dread as even more warriors clambered up beside their leader. Bluestar did not reply to Longtail, but instead padded forwards to the base of the rock where Leopardstar waited, ignoring an alarmed hiss from Whitestorm.

"What do they think they're doing?" Cloudpaw muttered indignantly beside Sandstorm. "Sunningrocks is _ours_!"

Sandstorm saw Whitestorm shoot him a warning glance to keep silent, and the young apprentice dropped back silently beside Swiftpaw and Longtail, while Whitestorm and Sandstorm went to stand beside Bluestar's shoulder.

"Good day, Bluestar," Leopardstar meowed, her voice sounded confident. Sandstorm wanted to slash her claws across the arrogant she-cats muzzle. "I've been waiting since moonset to see ThunderClan cats, but I never hoped that one of them would be you." She almost sounded sympathetic, but Sandstorm didn't miss the edge of mockery in her tone.

"What are you doing here?" Bluestar asked calmly. "Sunningrocks belong to ThunderClan." To Sandstorm her voice sounded low and unchallenged. She felt her fur bristle. Bluestar sounded as if she didn't believe what she was saying. Did their leader even care?

"Sunningrocks has always belonged to RiverClan," Leopardstar stated matter-of-factly, "even though we allowed ThunderClan to hunt here for a while. But ThunderClan stands in our dept after the help we gave you after the time of the fire. Today we claim that dept, Bluestar." Leopardstar's voice sounded like a retort, "We are taking Sunningrocks back."

Sandstorms fur bristled- this time with fury. If Leopardstar thought she could take away ThudnerClan's territory without a fight, she was mistaken!

Whipping around, Sandstorm came face-to-face with the two apprentices. "Swiftpaw," she hissed. "you're fastest. Run back to camp and fetch us some reinforcements."

Swiftpaw stared at her as if she had just sprouted rabbit ears. "But I want to fight!" He protested.

"Then go fast." She snapped in exasperation.

The apprentice hesitated for a heartbeat before he dashed off into the trees. Turning around, Sandstorm saw Leopardstar track him with narrowed eyes. She wasn't stupid, she must realize why he had gone.

"Keep her talking," Whitestorm breathed in Bluestar's ear. "Swiftpaw's gone for help."

Sandstorm was unsure if Bluestar had heard the white tom. She was staring at a RiverClan warrior. Following her gaze, Sandstorm found herself looking at Stonefur. This puzzled her. Why did their leader seem to have such an interest in the RiverClan deputy?

"Well Bluestar?" Leopardstar challenged. "Do you agree? Do you allow RiverClan the right to Sunningrocks?"

For a few heartbeats, Bluestar did not reply, nor did she even glance at Leopardstar.

As the silence stretched out, even more RiverClan cats crept up to the rock face. Great StarClan! Did Leopardstar bring her entire Clan?

A flash of gray caught her eye, and she found herself instinctively turn. Sandstorm could swear she felt her heart stop. On the far end of the crowd of RiverClan warriors sat Graystripe. The tom looked uncomfortable to be here, but she noticed him glancing at the ThunderClan patrol, then look at her quizzically.

She knew he was probably wondering about Fireheart, and the thought made her flinch. Turning to look back at Graystripe she shook her head side to side mournfully.

"No," Bluestar spoke at last, and to Sandstorm's relief her voice was firm. "Sunningrocks belongs to ThunderClan."

"Then you'll have to fight us for it." The spotted she-cat growled.

"They'll make crowfood of us!" Longtail's whisper reached her ears, but she refused to hear the words behind it.

Leopardstar uttered a bloodcurdling yowl and launched herself down the rock face at Bluestar. The two she-cats crashed to the ground, spitting and clawing.

Immediately Sandstorm leapt forward to help her leader, but was pushed aside by a RiverClan warrior as he sank his teeth into her shoulder.

Sandstorm tried desperately to break the RiverClan cats grip, raking her claws against what ever she could reach. The tortoiseshells grip loosened almost instantly as he began to back off.

Once she had scrambled to her paws, two more warriors crashed into Sandstorm, clawing out pawfuls of fur. Sandstorm fought with all she had as she fought to keep herself alive.

_Longtail's right,_ she thought, her fur pricking with dread. _They're going to tear us apart._

**

* * *

**

**Swiftpaw better hurry, hey? You'll know what Bluestar did in one of the next two Sandstorm chapters, (if you havn't read the book, he he). The next chapter will probably be Fireheart's P.O.V., and may be up by Friday.**

Reviews are lovely. They're like author encouragement cookies. Please feed the author. :O  
Ahem, *points at that oh so lovely green button below*


	5. Ch3 Poppy

**Thank yew for the cookies, they were lovely c:**

**Sorry for the late update, I got pretty sick on Thursday and my sister also went ahead and broke the keyboard so I had to wait 'till we got a new one.  
I wrote this rather quickly and I'm not entirely happy with it right now, but I do hope you guys like it.****  
**

* * *

Now what?

Fireheart felt lost and out of place. For the last half moon he had been living on the outskirts of Clan territory, wary of every sound that approached him. He feared the threat of Tigerclaw and his band of rouges hanging over him like an adder poised to strike. No matter what he did he couldn't shake it off.

He also feared a border patrol would catch him. He most definitely did not want to fight his Clanmates, but if circumstances called for it, he would. No matter how much it hurt him inside.

After his exile, Fireheart had planned to stay with Barley and Ravenpaw, but he didn't want to be found by anyone if they went looking for him so instead, he had made his own den. It was a poor substitute for the warmth and comfort of the warriors den, but it would have to do.

A strike of thunder cracked through the air as lightening illuminated the twinkling sky and a thin rain began to fall. He knew the Clan's territory would stay dry; the falling water was barley even reaching him.

Gazing up to the stars he stared as they shone coldly as if they were mocking him. To him was as if the stars were weeping. Was StarClan still watching over him? He hoped so, he felt as if as long as he could hang onto his belief everything would be alright, wouldn't it?

The sky rumbled in the distance and Fireheart sighed. He longed for the days where he had simply been Firepaw, and the only things he had to worry about were impressing his mentor, Bluestar, and bringing back enough fresh kill for the Clan.

The thought of fresh kill made his belly rumble. Stifling a sigh he left his den behind and went off to hunt. It seemed luck was with him as only a few tail lengths away were two mice.

As quietly as he could, he lowered himself into the hunting crouch and slowly pulled himself forwards, briefly checking to be sure the wind was in the right direction. Once he was close enough, he began to waggle his haunches. He was about to leap when a tabby shape jumped in front of him, killing both the mice with a quick flick of it's paw. Fireheart recoiled in horror, he had run right into Tigerclaw.

The tabby turned to him and he realized in embarrassment that it wasn't Tigerclaw after all, but a young tabby she-cat with faint silver markings on her fur. Her Amber eyes were kind and full of warmth.

"Sorry, were you hunting them too?"

Fireheart was caught off guard. He had expected her to be hostile. His mind was blank, so he nodded mutely.

The young she-cat purred in amusement. "We can share, if you'd like?" She murmured, her eyes were pleading.

After a brief hesitation, Fireheart nodded and chose a mouse for himself. The she-cat purred, her tail tip twitched with delight. _What an odd she-cat_.

"My name's Poppy." She trilled as she tucked neatly into her mouse.

Fireheart swallowed his bit of prey. "Fireheart."

"Fireheart?" That's a strange name, are you-" She broke off, her eyes widening in surprise and excitement. "Are you a forest cat?"

Fireheart almost choked. "Yes," he hedged.

"What are the Clans like?" She prompted.

Great StarClan! How did she know about these things?

"Like living with any other big group of cats." He murmured. He didn't really want to delve too much into his past. Not when the memories were still as fresh and painful as a new wound. "Thanks for the mouse, I should be going." He meowed polity dipping his head before turning away.

Poppy seemed like a nice she-cat, but he was slightly uncomfortable with how she seemed to know about his old life. How could she know, anyways? Who would ever be able to tell her?

**lineelineline**

"Fireheart?"

The voice caught him off guard and he started at the appearance of a tabby she-cat with faint silver markings shot into the den.

"Poppy?" He stuttered. He had met the feisty tabby only six dawns ago while he was hunting. She hardly ever left his side now, though he would have preferred to live alone she provided good company. "What are you doing here?"

She tipped her head to the side and stared quizzically at him. "What, am I not aloud in here anymore?"

"I didn't say that," He protested. "I just didn't expect…"

Poppy purred. "Sorry. I just felt so bored so I decided to see if you were awake yet. Hopefully this rain will stop soon; it had the good grace to start off while I was on my way."

Bored already? It was barely after dawn! Looking out the mouth of his den, he realised it had indeed been raining. "It's already easing off," He murmured looking away from her.

"So it is." She trilled, bounding over to Fireheart with a look of delight. "So now that you're awake, what do you want to do?" She asked, prodding his flank with a sheathed paw.

Fireheart narrowed his gaze at her, she wouldn't understand if he said he'd like to be alone today, but maybe he would lose her later in the day? Better to get it over with.

"Whatever you want, Poppy." He sighed.

"Great! Since there's no rain I insist we go for a walk."

"Again?" During the past three mornings Poppy had come, she had demanded he take a walk with her.

Poppy snorted. "Yes again, you lazy furball; now get up, we have places to go and things to see."

Sighing, Fireheart brought himself to his paws and staggered out the den with Poppy right on his paws. Looking back at her he noted that her eyes were bright with determination.

"Do you ever do anything besides go for walks?" He teased lightly.

Poppy cuffed him over the ear. "Don't be a mousebrain, of course I do! It's just something I do every morning, and you should too." She added with a disdainful sniff.

Had it been any other cat, Fireheart knew he would have snapped out an indignant retort, but he knew Poppy was joking. The strange she-cat seemed to have a way with him, which slightly bothered him. He should be able to do what he wanted, but somehow Poppy always got him to go along with her.

As they padded along through the grassy fields he couldn't help think of Sandstorm. Did the fierce ginger she-cat still miss him? He wondered what she was doing right now.

"Come on, I want to introduce you to someone." Poppy hissed and Fireheart realized he had fallen several fox lengths behind.

Quickly adding a burst of speed Fireheart ran until he caught up to Poppy, and to her surprise he kept going. With a playful yowl, Poppy gave chase. He was caught off guard by how fast she was; she outran him in a couple of bounds and spun around to tackle him to the ground. In a few heartbeats she had him pinned down, making sure he was unable to move.

Fireheart was stunned. She had the makings of a great warrior, if only she could be bothered to live with another Clan or a large group of other cats for that matter.

Leaning down, Poppy breathed into his ear. "I thought you said you were a fighter, Fireheart." Before he could respond, the tabby she-cat jumped off him and waited for him to pick himself up again. "Come on, Fireheart. I want you to meet them before the day ends."

As his curiosity got the best of him, he pushed himself up off the ground and trudged after Poppy. He hadn't known she could fight like that. She was better even than Tigerclaw, and that was saying a lot. The dark tabby tom was a formidable fighter.

"We're nearly there," Poppy purred her voice lucid in her relief. It had taken both of them until well after sunhigh just to get where they were; in fact it was almost Sunset.

Looking around Fireheart saw a wide expanse of moorland stretching far into the distance and to the far right of it stood a barn, or at least he thought it was a barn. He was still to far away to be certain.

"Come on Fireheart!" Poppy yowled in excitement. "It's only a little further."

Fireheart growled. Why had he allowed himself to be dragged all this way? Reluctantly Fireheart went with Poppy as they made their way closer to the twoleg thing. The surroundings looked incredibly familiar, though he could not place why.

Once they reached the twoleg nest, it had indeed been a barn, Fireheart began to pick up a scent under all the musty odours of straw and mice, it too, was familiar. Why couldn't he remember?

"Hey guys, you here?" Poppy called.

Almost instantly three heads poked out of the doorway. Firehearts breath caught in his throat. He knew two of the toms very well, especially the small black tom who was staring at him and Poppy like a moon struck rabbit.

"Fireheart, Poppy? What are you doing here?"

* * *

**What do you guys think of Poppy? I'd like to know.  
****Oh, tonight is the full moon!... or tomorrow. (Random much? Ha ha don't ask, I just luff the moon) .-. **

**The next chapter goes back to Sandstorm and the battle. I find her a little more easier to write, I'm not sure why.**

***Remember to reveiw. If I get enough reveiws, I'll post the next part later today or early tomorrow.


	6. Ch4 Clan of Traitors

**_On the Thirtieth (Yeah, November 30th), we finally got our first snowfall where I live! Whoo. *frolics around in the depressingsly thin layers of snow* Lol, anyways, here's Chapeter 4_**

* * *

Sandstorm writhed helplessly, desperately struggling for enough space to use her teeth and claws. She was pinned beneath a black and white tom who was raking his claws fiercely down her flank, and it took all she had to keep herself from wailing in pain. She wouldn't give a RiverClan cat the satisfaction of knowing how much it hurt.

The ThunderClan cats here hopelessly outnumbered and she knew there had been no time for Swiftpaw to reach the camp to get help. By the time he would return, the patrol would most likely have been driven off or killed, and Sunningrocks would belong to the fishy scum of RiverClan once more.

Suddenly the weight lifted off Sandstorm, the other cat was lying on the ground looking stunned.

Sandstorm turned to see Brackenfur as the young warrior began helping her to her paws. She winced in pain as her wounds bled like a scarlet tide. She knew she should retreat while she could, but she couldn't leave her Clan mates with the few fighting force they had.

Brackenfur was eying her pelt with worry in his eyes, but all he asked her was: "Where's Bluestar?"

Sandstorm felt a thrill of fear pulse through her. "I don't know." In her moments respite, Sandstorm looked for her leader. Bluestar was much too frail to be in a fight and win.

She didn't see Bluestar anywhere, but she did notice her former mentor, Whitestorm, facing up against Leopardstar on top of a rock a few fox lengths away. He was too far for her to reach without being forced into another battle.

Instead she bounded up the smooth slope towards the nearest rock, going as fast as she could with her injuries, and began to scope out the clearing. What she saw made her want to wail in frustration and fright.

There was no way they could win this battle, there were barely six ThunderClan warriors standing against what seemed to be all of RiverClan. They should give up, there would always be more opportunities to extend territory.

"Call yourself a leader?" A voice sneered, taking Sandstorm by surprise. It didn't sound like any of her Clan mates. Surely it wasn't Bluestar they spoke of? The blue-gray she-cat had never backed down from a fight before in her life! "Why won't you fight?" The voice hissed.

Leaning precariously over the rock, she saw three gray pelts. Instantly she recognized the trio. Bluestar didn't even seem as if she wanted to fight the RiverClan cats! Did she want to die?

The instant Stonefur drew back a paw to bring it raking across her leaders pelt, Sandsotrm launched herself off the rock and careened into the RiverClan deputy. On Bluestar's other side Mistyfoot let out a screech of defiance and unsheathed her claws, ready to attack Sandstorm.

"Sandstorm, stop!" Bluestar yowled, her voice filled with shock and fear.

Obeying her leaders command, she broke away from the gray tom and stood panting."Bluestar, have you lost your mind? He was going to attack you." She hissed, her gaze never leaving his.

She could feel Bluestar's hesitation but she dared not turn away from the RiverClan tom in fear he would attack her when her attention lapsed.

"Go." Bluestar whispered and Sandstorm hesitated.

Perhaps Bluestar really had lost her mind. Did she really want her to leave ? She could still hear the yowling and spitting from the other side of the rock. The battle wasn't over yet.

"Sandstorm," Bluestar spat, her voice strong and firm. "Go, now."

Sandstorm was taken aback. "Bluestar..."

"Leave. There's something I need to say to these two."

Doubt wavered in Sandstorm mind. Was it really safe to leave her leader alone? Nonetheless, she followed Bluestar's order. After all, a leaders word was law.

Padding around the edge of the rock, Sandstorm was about to send herself back into the fight, trying vainly to forget about the stinging wounds, when a cry sounded. She was unable to make out the words but spun around in time to see Shadepelt, a dark gray she-cat running towards her.

The cry had given her enough time to ready herself for the attack so she nimbly backed away from her attackers claws. Shadepelt hissed in frustration and shot Sandstorm a glare.

Sandstorm was worried, if this battle didn't end soon ThunderClan would be greatly damaged, not to mention her own wounds were bad enough that at this point she couldn't carry on much longer. Already she could feel her strength depleting.

"Look at the little ThunderClan warrior now," Shadepelt hissed mockingly. "Where's your little Fireheart?"

Sandstorm immediately tensed, if this mouse-brained she-cat didn't shut her muzzle soon, Sandstorm would teach her a real lesson.

"Where's your kittypet warrior-"

Before the dark furred she-cat could finish speaking, Sandstorm dove forwards slamming into Shadepelt's side knocking the breath from her lungs. The warrior look startled and pleased, Sandstorm had just accepted Shadepelt unspoken challenge.

As Shadepelt prepared herself for an attack, a chorus of yowling sounded from behind. Sandstorm had never been so relieved before in her life! A wave of ThunderClan warriors were streaming over the rock and down into the gully. She easily recognized Mousefur, Darkstripe, Brindleface and Dustpelt being led towards Sunningrocks by Swiftpaw. It had taken the apprentice long enough!

The ThunderClan warriors began to give chase to the retreating RiverClan cats with furious yowls or caterwauling challenges and taunts.

As the last of the RiverClan warriors fled across the border Sandstorm saw Mistyfoot and Stonefur padding along with Bluestar. She was too far away to hear the words, but the two younger cats looked angry, and she couldn't quite imagine why. Was it because of their Clans defeat?

Leopardstar was the last of the RiverClan cats to retreat across the border. To Sandstorm's surprise, she paused on the boundary line and turned back to face the group of ThunderClan cats. "Look there!" She snapped at her warriors, her words spilling out with fury, as she flicked her tail towards a cat on the ThunderClan side of the border. "If it weren't for that traitor, Sunningrocks would be ours again. He is no longer a member of RiverClan. If you catch him on our territory, kill him."

Sandstorms mind reeled in shock as she glanced at Leopardstar's fixation. Graystripe stood a few fox lengths away staring at his paws. What had he done that made Leopardstar label him that way? The words brought up unwanted feelings inside Sandstorm. Another cat she knew was a 'traitor'. Great StarClan! Why are you doing this to me?

Without waiting for any response, Leopardstar spun around limped rapidly towards the river.

Graystripe said nothing. He stood as motionless as the rocks around him,his head slightly angled towards the ThunderClan cats that were grouping together near Bluestar, their leader looked bewildered and crest fallen. What had Bluestar told the two RiverClan warriors?

After a brief hesitation, Sandstorm padded towards Graystripe, pushing away any resentment she still felt for the gray tom.

"What happened?" She murmured.

Graystripe did not reply immediately, but after a few heartbeats his eyes refocused on Sandstorm. "Where's Fireheart?" He asked.

"Oh Graystripe," She whispered, head hanging.

She heard the leaves rustle beneath Graystripe's paws as he shifted. "Sandstorm?" He murmured, his voice bright with alarm and worry.

She refused to meet his gaze. Graystripe was Fireheart's first, and oldest friend. How was she supposed to tell him Fireheart was gone? "Fireheart... He isn't coming back." She murmured in a dead tone.

Graystripe drew in a faint breath. "Is he..." the gray tom trailed off, she guessed what he meant, but it was still hard to think about it. _At least he was given a better alternative._

"Dead? No." She heard the tom let out a long sigh. Raising her head she forced herself to meet his gaze. "Bluestar exiled him. He's gone."

"What?" Graystripe's voice vibrated with in shock and anger while his eyes glowed with dismay and pain. "What did he do?" He whispered sullenly, shoulders drooping.

Before she could answer, another scent washed over Sandstorm as Bluestar walked towards them. "Bluestar..." Sandstorm meowed uncertainly. Would she allow Graystripe a place back in ThunderClan? They were beginning to run low on warriors once more now that they had lost Fireheart, though there were still a decent amount of apprentice's the Clan needed warriors now more than ever.

"Thank StarClan we managed to beat RiverClan off," Bluestar muttered in a dead tone. She sounded as if it didn't matter. Had their leader lost her will to lead the Clan?

"No, thank _us_," A new voice interjected as Cloudpaw trotted over. "_We _did all the fighting. I didn't notice any StarClan warriors on our side."

"Cloudpaw!" Sandstorm snapped. He shouldn't talk like that when Bluestar was only a tail length away, but to her unease she saw Bluestar did not look at him with anger, but contempt as she fixed an intense gaze on the fluffy white tom. She gave a little nod but said nothing.

As the warriors began to move off towards the camp Sandstorm decided to step up and ask Bluestar something before the chance passed by. It was the least she could do for Fireheart.

"Bluestar," She began hesitantly. "Graystripe's here,"

To her relief Bluestar looked at the Gray tom, but the relief turned to a flicker of doubt as Bluestar stared at the young tom with a vague expression. It was as if she didn't recognize him!

A dark tabby shouldered his way forward. "Get off our territory!" Darkstripe spat, adding to Bluestar, "I'll drive him off if you want."

"Wait," Bluestar meowed with a touch of her old authority. "Explain what's going on here."

Graystripe hesitated for a brief moment before explaining to Bluestar how he had helped ThunderClan in the battle instead of RiverClan, and how he fought against Leopardstar herself to protect a clan mate. Sandstorm didn't miss the glimmer of hope in his eyes as he told her what happened.

Once he concluded his story, Darkstripe broke in roughly before Bluestar could reply. "He left ThunderClan of his own free will. Why should we let him come crawling back?"

"I'm not crawling to you or any other cat," Graystripe retorted. He turned to face the blue-gray she-cat. "But I'd like to come back, if you'll have me, Bluestar."

Darkstripe was appalled. "You can't take back a traitor! He just betrayed his leader-how do you know he wont do the same to you the first chance he gets?"

Bluestar fixed a cold look on him. "If Graystripe is a traitor," She meowed with all the ice of leaf-bare pouring into her voice, "Then he's just the same as the rest of you. The Clan is full of traitors, one more wont make any difference." Her gaze lit up with anger. "You should have let Stonefur and Mistyfoot kill me." She snarled, rounding on Sandstorm. "Better a quick death at the claws of noble warriors than a life dragged out in a Clan I can't even trust-a Clan doomed to destruction by StarClan!"

There were gasps from other warriors that weer still in earshot as she spoke and Sandstorm truly realized that few of the Clan really had know just how distrustful Bluestar had become.

She knew there was no point in arguing with Bluestar now. Summoning up her remaining strength she boldly asked, "Does that mean Graystripe can stay?"

"Stay or go, whatever he likes," She hissed indifferently. Her brief flash of strength had ebbed, leaving her looking more frail than ever.

Slowly, Not meeting any of her warriors troubled gazes, Bluestar padded away in the direction of the camp.

* * *

**_Hmm, Bluestar seems so... desparired. It's such a shame she doesn't trust anyone but (maybe) Whitestorm.  
Have any of you read Omen of the Stars (The fourth Apprentice) yet? I still need to find a way to get some money for it.. sigh._**

Hollyleaf: REVIEW! OR ELSE YOU'LL BE BREAKING THE CODE! OBEY THE CODE AT ALL COSTS! MWUAHAHAHA!  
Cinderheart: Freak.

But yeah, Review, and you get a… er… a free hammer! It also comes with a warrior doll of your choice. You know, so you can hit your least favorite warrior. MUAHAHAHA!


	7. Ch5 Illusion

**I've been up all night watching movies (Lion King 1+1 ½, Lilo and Stitch 1+2, Lion Emperor Leo, and Tarzan; great movies) and I suddenly felt like writing, ha ha. (Am also somewhat hyper :o) I would have put this up yesterday, but I'm just so cruel.**

**I am aware that details were left out about Graystripe being banished and that was 'some what' intentional. You'll find out what he did rigghtt aboutt... no, not now... Soon, very soon.  
****Also, I'll probably only do one more update this month since I'll be going away during the Christmas break; Spending the Holiday's with my dad and grandparents.. yay.**

* * *

The journey back to camp felt long and exhausting to Sandstorm. Her legs trembled slightly as she struggled to walk properly. She swayed slightly on her paws as she went on, limping every so often.

"Are you okay?" A concerned voice murmured beside her.

She didn't need to turn her head to know it was Graystripe. "I'm fine." She hissed through gritted teeth. In the corner of her eye she noticed Graystripe looked taken aback.

Sandstorm realized how she must have sounded so she lightened her tone. "I'm fine." She repeated, her tone warm. "But what about you? What happened?" She asked as her curiosity overwhelmed her. She had heard Graystripe tell his story to Bluestar, but she wanted more details.

The gray warrior sighed, his eyes staring at nothing in particular. "Leopardstar wanted to take Sunningrocks, no matter what she had to do. No matter who she had to hurt." He paused for a heartbeat, deciding whether or not to go on.

After an encouraging nod from Sandstorm, the young tom continued. "When Mistyfoot and Stonefur were taunting Bluestar, Leopardstar was going to attack her, too, even after you jumped in. I-I attacked Leopardstar to keep her from hurting Bluestar, or worse." He broke off, grimacing.

"But Bluestar wasn't your leader, why save her?" Sandstorm blurted.

"Even though I was a RiverClan warrior, my heart never really left ThunderClan. I didn't mind living in RiverClan, but I just wanted to come back."

Sandstorm nodded as she processed all he had said.

"So, Fireheart's really gone?" He asked.

After a brief hesitation, Sandstorm decided he should know what happened. "Yes. We think-well, we know that there was-is a dog loose in the territory, but Bluestar was convinced it was WindClan. She planned for us to attack them at dawn, but the night before our raid, Fireheart went to WindClan and had them send Ravenpaw to our camp, asking Bluestar to meet with Tallstar at four trees for a peace talk." She trailed off. How much more should she tell him? He probably wouldn't want all the details.

"Bluestar agreed to meet with Tallstar and they talked about the prey theft. When we got back, Bluestar called Fireheart to her den and he was..." She couldn't bring herself to say it. Not when she still didn't want to believe it herself. "Well, you know the rest."

Graystripe was shaking his head, a faint glow of bemusement lingered in his sad eyes. "That sounds like Fireheart. Always trying to work things out with words instead of claws."

Sandstorm muttered agreement as they passed through the thorn barrier. She saw Graystripe's eyes filled with dismay as he saw the charred and fire scarred camp.

They had done the best they could, under Fireheart's orders, to rebuild the camp but there was only so much they could do with leaf bare so close. The two warriors had gone half way across the clearing when they stopped. They stood in the shadow of the high rock.

The Clan were sitting in groups, either talking about RiverClan's attempt to take over Sunningrocks or licking their wounds before going to Cinderpelt's den.

"Who's he?" A voice squeaked from behind her, startling Sandstorm.

"Is he a prisoner?" Another voice piped up.

Smothering a sigh, Sandstorm turned to see Bramblekit and Tawnykit, Goldenflower's two kits, staring at her and Graystripe.

"He's not a prisoner," Sandstorm began. "He's a-"

"A Traitor." Darkstripe interjected. "But then according to Bluestar, we all are."

The dark warrior glowered as he stormed off, leaving the two kits alone with their curiosity and bewilderment.

"Yes, we won, and Graystripe's a ThunderClan cat, but he's just been gone for a while." She stated before the two kits could ask what Darkstripe had meant.

Bramblekit gave a little bounce. "Great! I'm going to go tell the elders!" Sandstorm watched as the two kits bounded off to the elders den, completely unaware of what had just happened.

"Their Tigerstar's kits, aren't they?" Graystripe meowed softly when they disappeared from sight, his eyes filled with sadness.

"Yes." Sandstorm sighed and a silence stretch out between them.

After several heartbeats she began to make her way to the medicine den when she heard Graystripe murmur. "It's never going to be the same, is it?" The comment was nearly inaudible.

"Next New leaf, you'll see." She whispered, unsure if he meant the destruction of the camp, or whether or not he could regain his former place in the Clan. "We should let Cinderpelt patch us up." She added hastily as she headed for the medicine den, not looking back to see if Graystripe was following.

"Cinderpelt?" Sandstorm called, looking for the small gray she-cat.

"Over here." a voice retorted.

With a small shrug she limped to the back of the rock cleft where Cinderpelt had made nest's for all the injured cats. Without waiting to be told, she chose a nest for herself and waited for treatment as she was swept up in dizziness.

"Great StarClan, Sandstorm! Any cat would have thought you'd taken on the whole patrol on your own." Cinderpelt chastised.

"It feel's like it." She muttered as she sat on the mossy bedding.

Cinderpelt sighed. "Okay, we're going to have to stop this bleeding first." Sandstorm nodded tightly as Cinderpelt grabbed a swath of cobwebs. Her bleeding had not stopped by the time they had reached the camp, and showed no signs of doing so now.

Pain seared through her side as Cinderpelt pressed cobwebs to her wounds and she struggled to compose herself. It just hurt so _much_. She had never had a wound this painful before.

"Stay still." Cinderpelt snapped as Sandstorm began shuffling around and working her paws on her mossy nest in the Medicine den.

Sighing in impatience, Sandstorm tried her best to stay still, though she found it difficult now that she was beginning to get dizzy.

"It's not working," The small gray she-cat murmured worriedly, sneaking a glance at Sandstorm. The pale ginger she-cat hissed as Cinderpelt applied more cobwebs. "I don't know why it wont stop."

"Who cares?" Sandstorm meowed tiredly, swaying slightly on her paws.

Cinderpelt's face creased with worry. "Lie down, will you?"

Sandstorm nodded slightly, and the room began spinning. She quickly plopped down on her side and watched as Cinderpelt mulled over ways to stop her bleeding wounds. With a defeated sigh, the gray she-cat bent over and began licking the fresh blood oozing from Sandstorm's flank. If she hadn't been watching the medicine cat, she would have hardly noticed what she was doing now.

A sudden urge to sleep washed over her like a crashing wave in the river. _What's wrong with me_?

"Sandstorm?" A voice called out to her, but she couldn't tell who it was. The black wave was already bringing her in, dulling her senses as she fell into unconsciousness.

* * *

Sandstorm opened her eyes to find herself alone in the medicine den. The only scent belonged to her.

As her curiosity got the best of her she brought herself out of her nest to see she wasn't injured anymore, her pelt unruffled and clean, and not a scratch in sight! She was completely healed.

She made her way easily to the camp clearing. It was empty of sights and smells; just like the medicine den. "Hello? Is anyone here?" she called out.

Silence. Complete and utter silence greeted her. Terror began to grip her as she realized the tree's here were not longer charred and burned out-but fresh and new, like it was greenleaf. She made her way to the ravine desperate to find another cat. Could they explain to her what was going on?

In the distance she saw a faint red-orange glow that was steadily making it's way closer. She was frozen to the spot.

To her amazement it was a cat; a fiery furred tom. In a moments realization she realized it was Fireheart. Her fear melted away into joy as she slowly made her way towards him, but a look in his eyes made her stop halfway.

Tilting her head in confusion, she watched as Fireheart backed away from her. His orange pelt glowed like fire in the sunlight, brighter than she had ever seen it before. With a startled yowl she reared back as Fireheart's pelt became flames and the young tom vanished, leaving behind a fire that reached two fox lengths high.

Before she could make a move to run, the fire began to fade away, slowly fading away until it was as small as a mouse. Then burned out all together.

Sandstorm didn't understand. She felt as if this was important to know, but she couldn't make of what it could possibly mean. What did a fire have to do with anything?

Fireheart... a fire...-wait. They were both connected-right? Was StarClan trying to tell her something about Fireheart?

"Fire alone can save the Clan, but the flames are fading as darkness rises." A voice whispered in an alluring lucidity along the breeze. Sandstorm shivered as she realized Fireheart needed to come back, or ThunderClan was doomed.

* * *

**Oooh, what's going on here? (Aside from my bad ending and poor writing in this chapter). We'll we shall have to wait and find out.  
Also, there is a poll on my page asking which warriors story of mine I should focus on and/or finish first. If you feel like it, you can go and vote on it.**

_I'll update when I have 22 reveiws (which means I want at least five people to reveiw). That shouldn't be _too_ hard considering I got 6 reviews for the last chapter._


	8. Ch6 Lurking Danger

**It's the 18th, which means this story has officially been around for one month :o  
I never thought I'd already be on chapter 6.**

**I already have 7 and most of 8 planned out; I've even typed up 8's ending already and it's something you probably never would have expected.  
I'll update again when I get back after Christmas, or New Years. Depends on when I _do_ come back... or if I have time I'll update one last time before I go.**

* * *

"What's wrong?"

Poppy's surprised mew startled him. Had he known this was where she was taking him all along, he'd never had agreed to come, because not even four foxlengths away stood two cat's he'd known since he was an apprentice.

"Fireheart, this is Jet, Barley and-"

"And Ravenpaw." he finished, interrupting her with his bewildered mew.

Poppy started in surprise. "Y-yes. That's right." She gave him a curious look. "Have you been here before?"

Fireheart shut his eyes. "Yes, I have. Many times." He opened his eyes and looked into Poppy's. "I used to live with Ravenpaw in the forest. I met Barley while I was still an apprentice." He clarified.

"Fireheart, what are you doing here?" Ravenpaw's mew was welcoming, but full of surprise as he stole glances at Poppy. "Is ThunderClan okay?"

Ravenpaw was a young black furred tom with a dash of white on his chest. When he was still a ThunderClan apprentice he had seen his mentor, Tigerclaw- now Tigerstar- kill Redtail, who was the ThunderClan deputy at the time, in hopes of becoming deputy himself. When he found out Ravenpaw knew of the murder, he began tormenting his apprentice and, eventually, drove him away. Fireheart and Graystripe had brought him to Barley's barn to keep him safe.

"ThunderClan is fine." Fireheart meowed shaking his head and paused thoughtfully. "As far as I know."

Ravenpaw looked at him inquiringly. "What do you mean?"

Fireheart licked his chest fur to delay responding.

"Fireheart?" He was beginning to worry his friend.

With a quiet grunt he launched into the story- hopefully for the last time- and watched for Ravenpaw's and Barley's reactions. The two tom's looked at each other uneasily when his tale came to an end.

"So Bluestar really thinks your a traitor?" Barley meowed thoughtfully. "That's not the Bluestar I know."

Fireheart hesitated "She's become," he paused searching for the right word to describe his former leaders state of mind. "...Ill since Tigerstar's betrayal."

Barley ducked his head in acknowledgment, his old eyes sad.

Fireheart saw a dark movement at the barn door. There was a cat Fireheart had never met before, he realized this must be Jet; the tom Poppy had mentioned earlier. Jet was a dark gray cat, though in the ever gathering darkness his pelt looked almost black. His expression was weary and alarmed as he stared at Fireheart.

"Come in, you two look like you need a place to rest, and a good meal." Ravenpaw added after a quick glance at Fireheart and Poppy. The two were thinner than the forest cats and Fireheart looked in envy at his friends sleek pelt and well fed figure.

They entered the barn in silence and caught themselves a meal. Fireheart hadn't seen such fat mice in so long that he'd almost forgotten they'd truly existed.

After a quick wash and a full stomach Fireheart settled himself down for a nap. After today's journey he felt exhausted.

He dreamt he was back in the forest while it was in it's height of greenleaf, though leaffall was undoubtedly upon them. The trees and grass were no longer scorched away onto charred and hollow void.

He felt himself swept over by a deep home sickness as he looked at what he had lost, what he would never see again.

A faint stirring of the breeze brought him a scent that hit him like a wave and he raced blindly towards it.

After a few foxlengths he began to see a small sandy colored figure and started to slow his pace, his breath coming out in ragged gasps. He was nearly close enough to make out the shape and he paused, wondering if it was really safe to continue forwards. The sandy colored figure still had not moved so he took a few more steps and realized with shock what he was looking at.

Sandstorm was staring at him with a fearful expression, her body frozen in the spot. After a few heartbeats, the fear turned into joy as she began closing the distance towards him.

Guilt and dismay struck Fireheart with a jolt. He had never thought he would scent, or even see the she-cat he loved again, but he knew this was a dream. Sandstorm wasn't really there; so there was no point in giving into his subconscious gift, no matter how it hurt him.

After she had crossed halfway Sandstorm paused mid step, staring at him with a confused and hurt look in her eyes. Her tilted head made her look so innocent, so beautiful. Though he had wanted to see her again, he never wanted it to be like this. His mind was cruel. StarClan was cruel.

As his dark thoughts passed over his mind he began to back away from Sandstorm, his pelt glowing brightly though he saw no sunlight reaching it.

He heard a startled yowl from the pale ginger she-cat as a fire broke out a few tail lengths away from him. If he had not been so mesmerized by the flames, he too would have cried out.

As he stared into the bright orange and yellow lights the sights and sounds of the forest began to fade away as the raging fire died and grew smaller. He did not understand what was going on, but it was just a dream, right? What did it matter then.

When the fire reached his height the forest around him began to shift. He was near snakerocks now and the overwhelming smell of blood made him sick. He could hear snarling dogs and pained cries of young cats, but he saw nothing in the forest other than himself.

"Fire alone can save the Clan, but the flames are fading as darkness rises." a familiar voice breathed into his ear.

Fireheart looked around, startled. "Spottedleaf?" He whispered.

He could not see the young medicine cat though her scent was strong. "Beware." she whispered, the sweet smell of her fur disappeared with her voice.

His heart beat painfully against his chest as his fear began to overwhelm him. He turned to flee but stopped dead as he came face to face with four dogs.

"Pack, pack." They snarled. "Kill, kill." The group of hostile dogs stalked forward, their eyes glinting with an eerie satisfaction and dark blood lust. He felt frozen to the spot as they lunged for his throat.

A paw shaking him roughly brought him awake as he jumped nearly a foxlength in the air.

"Are you okay?" A cat murmured, his voice concerned. Once his eyes adjusted to the darkness he realized Jet was staring at him.

"Oh- yes, yes I'm fine." He stammered, licking his chest fur in embarrassment and dread.

Jet didn't reply right away, Fireheart could tell he was deciding whether to continue to press for answers, or to simply leave the subject alone. "You were twitching and whimpering in your sleep," he murmured.

Fireheart sighed. "I had a nightmare," he confided, curling back into his nest.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Jet meowed awkwardly. "I'll leave you be then." The loner meowed quietly to not disturb the other sleeping cats.

"Yeah," Fireheart mumbled. He was uncertain about what his dream had meant. Did this mean he was needed in the forest? He knew he was ordered away by Bluestar. There was no reason for him to return anyway.

As he curled his tail over his paws he though about the last half moon. He has been doing fine on his own and felt somewhat better than he had in a long time. If he even went back, would he want to stay anymore?

* * *

**This chapter was sort of slow and depressingly short so I'm not **_**too**_** happy with it; but at least I managed to get over 1, 500 words.  
Hope you guys have a great break and a fabulous Christmas.**

Remember to review. I may be going away soon, but that doesn't mean I don't appreciate them.

-  
**Posted  
**December 18, 2009  
-


	9. Ch7 Apperentices Part 1

**Sorry for the stupidly long wait, and not even being able to give a full chapter. *shameshameshame***  
**I had most of this story typed up and ready to go after I got back from Esterhazy at Christmas, but before I could start uploading them something went wrong with my computer and everything (on my account, of course) was removed permanently. I've been too much of a procrastinator to even re-do the chapters I lost. I will try harder to get this story done. I'll try and get Part 2 of this chapter up by Wednesday.**  
**Thanks to those of you who stuck with me.**

* * *

"Bluestar, that's not fair. The other apprentices deserve to be warriors, too."

"So you say." Bluestar huffed. "How can I even trust the others? How do I know they're not traitors, too?"

Sandstorm was getting frustrated; how could her leader be so blind? Brightpaw, Thornpaw and Swiftpaw deserved to be warriors just as much as Cloudpaw did. "At least make Swiftpaw a warrior, he _is_ the eldest apprentice. He did well today."

"No. Swiftpaw carried a message back to camp. That's apprentice work, hardly worthy of a warrior. He's not ready yet."

"But he came back to the battle." She offered weakly.

"No! I cannot trust Swiftpaw. Cloudpaw is stronger and braver-besides, he doesn't grovel to StarClan like the rest of you do." She sniffed. "The Clan needs more warriors like that."

Sandstorm felt herself bristle. Cloudpaw's lack of belief and respect was the_ last_thing the Clan needed right now, but she did not dare voice her concerns. If Bluestar wanted to be so nearsighted then fine, she wasn't going to bother trying to convince her leader anymore. Instead she dipped her head respectfully to Bluestar and backed slowly out of the den.

"See you at sunset." Sandstorm sighed as she went to go tell Cloudpaw.

-

The sun was sinking low in the sky, just dipping behind the wall of the camp when Sandstorm emerged from the medicine den. Her quick nap had restored some of the energy she had lost during her disagreement with Bluestar and she tried her best to feel optimistic about the coming ceremony.

Cinderpelt had told her she was not aloud to leave camp for another couple days, due to the rapid blood loss she had suffered earlier in the day. She had woken up shortly after sunhigh to find half the Clan waiting outside the medicine den to know how she was. She had disobeyed Cinderpelt's orders, twice, that she was not to leave her nest in the medicine den.

Shadows were stretching across the camp and Sandstorm saw Bluestar emerge from her den. She was moving easily, the shoulder wound she had taken in battle seemed long forgotten, she didn't look bothered as she sprang on top of the Highrock.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join here beneath the Highrock for a Clan meeting."

* * *

---  
**Posted  
**April 18, 2010  
---


	10. Note

**Authors Note**

God, it's been awhile. I know some of you were probably excited to see I finally updated this story only to get this note. Nobody likes these Authors Note updates. I'm so sorry for not posting any new chapters, but I've come into a serious case of writers block. I've been trying to continue this, but nothings coming. It's no excuse, I know, but I will continue this story as soon as I can. It's not discontinued or anything, I will finish it... someday.

Thanks to everyone that's stuck with me. I'll _try _to get something soon.


	11. Ch7 Apprentices Part 2

**God I'm so sorry you guys. We keep moving so things have just been sitting around for the most part (I still don't have all my stuff with me) I also didn't have my books so I started to lose the characters. I've gone back and re-read everything to make sure the story flows. Oh the horrible writing. **

**This chapter is unedited because i wanted to get it out as soon as possible.**

**I don't really remember where I was going with this anymore, I had some pretty wicked plot twists planned but they're just dust in the wind now. I'll be re-brainstorming this. I'm also tweaking things a little – not so much that it'll be _Hey, what's this about? What the hell do you think you're doing? I'm confused!_ Its just small things that pretty much tie in with how things were already going. I'm fleshing out the characters a little and giving them more personality.**

**I'm gonna try and update once a month from here on. I promise I'll finish this story. I feel terrible for leaving you all hanging this long.**

**Oh, I also changed Ember's name to Jet. It's less ridiculous, in my opinion anyways.**

* * *

"Well? Are you going to eat it, or not?" Jet muttered, nudging the mouse closer to the fiery tom.

Fireheart blinked in surprise at his dark furred companion. "I can hunt for myself." He meowed, steadily pushing himself to his paws. Jet huffed and blocked the barn door.

"You're a guest. You can just relax for a change."

"But-"

"The others went out already, I'm sure they'll bring back more than enough fresh kill."

Realization struck. Jet wanted to speak to him alone. Nodding stiffly Fireheart settled himself down and tore into the mouse keeping his eyes on the other cat.

He ate in silence, waiting for Jet to speak. After what felt like moons the tom blurted, "How do you and Poppy know each other?"

Fireheart paused, chewing slowly to stall his reply. Swallowing he replied "I was hunting. The two of us were after the same mice." He looked uncertainly at the tom. "What-"

"Stay away from her."

"What?" He gaped, his green eyes wide in disbelief.

Jet hesitated. "She's bad news Fireheart. Stay away from her. Get away before it's too late."

What in StarClan's name was he talking about? Poppy was great - annoying, yes, but over the last few days she'd proven to be a good friend. He ran over every confrontation with her in his head, trying to see what Jet could possibly be talking about but coming up completely blank.

"What are you-?"

"Hey Fireheart, we're back!"

The two toms jumped at the sudden yowl. Fireheart turned to see the tabby she-cat bouncing towards him. "What are you two furballs up to?" She trilled. He almost missed the dark look she shot at Jet.

The coal coloured tom flicked his ears uncomfortably. "I was asking Fireheart what Clan life is like. It sounds harsh."

Poppy blinked. "Oh. Well, it certainly not easy. Patrols, hunting parties, training… That's not for the weak."

"No, it isn't." He agreed. "It's not something I could see myself doing, that's for sure." He gave Fireheart an appraising look. "Pretty admirable for a would-be kittypet." The said tom bristled at Jet's stab at his roots.

"Not all kittypets are cowardly weaklings, obviously." She sniffed. "Some of them are truly formidable, eh Fireheart?"

Fireheart grunted in reply.

Poppy sighed. "Well, I should probably help the others haul everything back." She tipped her head. "But you've already eaten." Jet twitched.

An awkward and tense silence stretched out between the trio. Fireheart shifted uncomfortably while jet buried his nose into his chest fur.

"Well, that's that I suppose. Do you two want to come with me to help Ravenpaw and Barley?"

With a hesitant look the two toms got to their feet and followed the tabby she-cat into the open.

* * *

At Bluestars summons cats began to flood out of the dens their expressions ranging from surprised to angry to confusion. Sandstorm sighed and limped to the clearing and sat beside Graystripe, trying her best to look indifferent.

"What in StarClan's name is going on?" a few fox lengths away Mousefur, a dusky brown she-cat groused.

Brindleface glanced at her and shrugged, quickly looking away but not before Sandstorm saw the proud sorrow in her eyes. She had been a great mother to Cloudpaw, despite how testy the little furball could be.

Most of the cats were in the clearing by now. She assumed most knew of Cloudpaws warrior ceremony, the young tom had no problem bragging to the other warriors. Cinderpelt padded out of her den and took her place near the base of the rock, while Goldenflower brought her two kits to sit at the front of the gathering crowd. Willowpelt's litter hung in the back with their mother near the nursery.

At last the other apprentices joined the circle. She noticed Brightpaw was nudging Swiftpaw out of the den, the other apprentices nudging him alongside her. Even when they had crossed the clearing the group stayed on the outskirts of the circle, Brightpaw and Thornpaw looked downcast while Swiftpaw glared at the forest ground.

Sandstorm felt her breath catch in her throat. It wasn't Cloudpaws fault Bluestar had not chosen any of the others. She shook her head. It would be hard for him not to have his friends' good wishes when he became a warrior. But Cloudpaw didn't seem bothered. He strolled out of the elders den to sit by Sandstorm with his tail held high.

Sandstorm leaned over and whispered in his ear, "Your mother would be proud of you Cloudpaw," _and so would Fireheart._

Before he could reply Bluestar spoke. "Cloudpaw, you fought well against RiverClan this morning, and I have decided that it is time for you to take your place as a warrior in ThunderClan."

The white tom turned to face his leader as she began the ritual words. "I, Bluestar, leader of ThunderClan call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. He has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code and I commend him to you as a warrior in his turn." Sandstorm started and her harsh tone. It was obvious she was she was only going through a ceremony that ceased to have meaning to her.

Would StarClan be willing to watch over Cloudpaw when neither he nor his leader held and respect for them or the warrior code.

"Cloudpaw," She continued. "do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend this Clan, even at the cost of your life?'

"I do," he meowed feverently.

Sandstorm hesitated. She wasn't sure he knew just what this promise meant. She had no doubts he would do his best to protect the Clan, because these cats were his friends, but she knew deep down that he wouldn't be prompted to act by any sense of loyalty to the warrior code.

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Cloudpaw, from this moment on you will be known as Cloudtail. StarClan honours your courage and your independence. We welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan."

Leaping down from the Highrock she padded over to the new warrior and rested her muzzle on his head. Cloudtail gave her shoulder a respectful lick before moving back to stand by Sandstorm.

The clearing was silent.

This was supposed to be the moment the Clan greeted the new warrior by chanting his name, but no one moved to speak. Even the apprentices were unmoved, each looking at their paws while Swiftpaw had turned his back on his former den mate. Slowly cats began to murmur to themselves, as if the others, too, had picked up on Bluestar's lack of conviction as she cited the ritual.

Cloudtail was beginning to look crestfall when Brindleface padded up and pressed her tabby muzzle against his. "Well done, Cloudtail!" she purred. "I'm so proud of you!"

As if her words were a signal Cinderpelt and Graystripe came up a well and, at last, the other cats began to crowd around him. The awkward moment was over. The apprentices came last. Swiftpaw was not among them. Finally Sandstorm moved to give her congratulations.

"You have to keep vigil tonight," she reminded him. "Remember you have to keep silent until dawn." Cloudtail nodded and padded to the center of the clearing.

"I never thought that pest of a kit would grow up into such a fine warrior."

Sandstorm nodded. "Fireheart taught him well." He should have been here to see this. But, would she have wanted him to? She knew the ceremony had been overshadowed by the jealousy of the other apprentices and Bluestar's transparent loss in faith.

She wondered, not for the first time, how much longer the Clan could survive like this.

* * *

**Posted: **February 27, 2011


End file.
